


Words and 'Words'

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Some Fluff, some episode related for season 7, some mentioned case fic for season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's been awhile since I posted a fic and I felt the urge to write some McDanno.  I'm working on a few stories and this one got completed first.  It's the lighter of the two that were/are in progress.  I haven't started the third at all yet other than the idea.</p>
<p>Anyway, just a bit of spoilers for season 7 about the case and undercover.  I saw a video clip (literally just about ten seconds worth) and the rest is just me filling in the blanks of what is going on with just a guess- I haven't read anything or seen anything else about it anywhere.</p>
<p>I have mentioned what happened in the season 6 finale for Steve and Danny for anyone who hasn't seen it yet just a spoiler warning about that.</p>
<p>I had the hardest time with the title, so please bear with me if it's not the greatest as I'm just not very good with those much.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and 'Words'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much, everyone, for reading my stories and for leaving your comments and kudos. They are so encouraging and mean so much. You all are wonderful. 
> 
> Thank you also to all the writers who have given me so much enjoyment in reading your works. You all are so talented and I always look forward to reading your stories. Thanks for sharing them with all of us.

The distinct feeling of the mattress pressing down near him woke Danny Williams up and he wiggled around under the sheet to try and get comfortable enough to sleep again. Pleasantly sore from the previous night's activities, he tried to cover that little grin starting to make his way to his handsome face and tried for a growly tone.

"If you wanted me to wake up, you could've just asked me, McGarrett." he grumbled. Truthfully, he wished that the other man was still in here next to him. This would have been a good morning to just lay back and cuddle a bit before they started their work day.

"Did I wake you up?" his partner and best friend asked in a mock innocent tone that screamed out that he wasn't even the remotest bit apologetic. 

Jerk, Danny silently thought to himself. It was inhuman to be this chipper this early in the morning even if he was in a good mood because of this man.

"I need to get some sleep, buddy. You kept me up late, remember?" Danny growled. "Go swim to the mainland or wherever it is you want to go."

"You are sometimes a grouch before your morning coffee, Daniel." He is told with words full of mirth.

"And what was your first clue?"

 

"And I didn't hear any complaints last night." Steve McGarrett reminded him instead of answering. "And I already finished my swim."

Danny peeled one eye open reluctantly to stare his boyfriend's back as he went about putting on his sneakers. The familiar scent of salt water and ocean breeze wafted from him.

"Short swim today? Did I wear you out?" he asked him. The former Newark and Honolulu Police detective didn't even bother to hide the purely alpha male tone in his voice.

"Wanted to get a run in before work." Steve shrugged his muscular shoulders, the tattoos on his upper up arm clearly visible beyond the edge of his tank style jersey.

Danny chewed his bottom lip in thought. He recognized Steve's actions for what they were and right now, they were about avoidance of whatever the hell it was that was bugging him. And Danny had a pretty good idea what the hell was bugging his lover right now.

Williams tried to ease himself up against the headboard, his fluffy big pillow cradling his blond head. A quick look to his side showed the indentation that Steve's own dark head had made in the pillow next to him. The sheets no longer had that warmth of Steve as the man had risen awhile ago, but Danny could smell him on the linens and it made his stomach furl within him.

"Steve?" he called to him.

Lt. Commander McGarrett now turned his head and briefly smirked at Danny before returning to his task of putting on his shoes.

"Steven..." Danny tried again. 

"Why aren't you up yet, man?" Steve asked him. " Don't you want get on that punching bag?"

It was amazing how easily Steve could distract with him with words...or a look...or a touch that he could feel without even having to lay a finger on him. Okay, he'd bite for the moment.

"Speaking of...that..."Danny let his words dangle in the air between them for a moment. "That was a pretty steep bribe there on your lanai." 

"A bribe, Danno? Do I look like a man who resorts to....offerings to get a date?" 

The nickname that irritated Danny coming from anyone other than his children still occasionally made its way to Steve's vocabulary. He told him from the first days they'd met that he hated being called that and of course, Steve hadn't cared. Just like he hadn't cared about what Danny thought about being taken on from the Honolulu Police Department by the man to join his newly formed state Task Force created by the Governor of Hawaii herself.

Danny smirked and guffawed, "You got more than a date there, buddy." he reminded him, a hot mixture of color creeping onto his face and blending in with his still sleepy eyes.

Steve grinned wickedly at him as he looked down at his shoe lace. "As I said, I hear no complaints."

"And I repeat, if you wanted me to hang out here all the time with you, you only had to ask me. But, thank you for the workout equipment." 

"You're worth it." Steve's voice took on a velvet type of growl and Danny's toes began to curl under the sheets. 

Danny decided again that Steve really just needed to get back in this bed with him for longer. He was all for exercise and keeping in shape; did enough of it himself. But, right now, looking at his partner, Danny definitely had other activities on his mind.

This routine between them was familiar and comfortable and Danny remembered the morning after that first night they'd spent together. Unexpected, but not unwanted, he'd woken up in McGarrett's bed to see him sliding a tee shirt down his well built torso making Danny's mouth water. Grabbing a towel from a nearby chair and mumbling something about getting some time to get a proper coffeemaker for his kitchen and telling Danny to help himself, he had shoved his feet into a pair of flip flops ("Slippahs, brah", their fellow 5-0 team member, Kono, always chided former mainlander Danny) and was headed out the door to go for his daily morning swim in the cove behind his beach house. 

It had been a little awkward between them that first morning after a reckless night together and but no regrets. They'd gone into work as always and argued like they'd done about Steve taking chances and going batshit insane to put the islands criminals behind bars where they belonged and ending up in the hospital almost every day. They fought over Steve always driving Danny's Camero and hogging the remote to the television when he invited Danny over to watch a game or with his kids, Grace and Charlie to hang out on his beach. They squabbled as usual about Danny's eating habits and how Danny thought pineapples were just beyond horrible and why the hell was it always so damn hot on this rock in the pacific anyway.

But, they'd also discovered that once they'd let the walls fall, they quite frankly couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other as he'd found out when Steve had driven them back home at the end of their day. Danny had intended to do what he'd always done and drop Steve off and take off for his own home. They hadn't really talked about the night before and neither of them seemed inclined to bring it up yet. 

Steve had invited him in to grab a bite to eat before he went home having stopped to pick up some Indian takeout from that restaurant that Steve loved awaited them both. But, the front door had had barely enough time to securely behind them when he'd shoved Danny up against the wall next to it and his lips had been been on his neck hitting that sweet spot just below his ear that he'd discovered the night before....the first time.

"I've been wanting to do that all day, baby..." the Lt. Commander had groaned into him, his hands already going to grab at handfuls of Danny's clothes as he pushed him further against the wall.

And so it had gone between them, their fire for each other released now instead of being held back. Steve was a shameless flirt, he knew how to get under Danny's skin. Driving him crazy with his 'Let's blow shit up today' grin when they were on a case to the constant game of one upsmanship they always played that would make way for the mind blowing sex they shared together.

Now, as Danny came back to the present and saw Steve struggling with the inner demons that lurked within his thoughts, he could only shake his head. For all of McGarrett's pistol sharp focus and directives when taking command of his Task Force, when he was just Steve, Danny's boyfriend and best friend, common communication skills seeped out of him like a leaking valve.

When they made love, it was bodies and urges mixing and mingling and setting each other on fire, hot and fast and the breath robbed from them until they lay against each other straining and sweating and depleted of strength. 

When they talked, well, when they talked, Danny talked, Steve balked or covered. Steve made gestures or did things like put in the equipment Danny liked to use to work out with instead of just asking him to stay with him here in his home instead of leaving.

Damn it, just ask me, he wanted to shout. I love you, just ask me anything, you stupid idiot. What was it that they taught in kindergarten? That's right, use your words.

"So, about tonight, Chin, Lou, and I will be monitoring in the van..." Steve began as he reached for his other sneaker. 

"Yeah, I know." Danny assured him gently. "Can I trust that there will be no things that explode in the vicinity of that van and you won't go off after our suspect without back up from Lou and Chin since I'll be with Kono instead of watching your every move?"

"I got it covered, Danny." Steve answered, all cocky and bravado bathing his words like he always did when the prospect of good old fashioned rough and tough scrap was on the horizon.

The man oozed movie star looks and it was obvious he was a hit with the ladies and knew it if the reactions they gave him and vice versa were anything to judge by and on the surface it was easy to figure that that was all there was to him. He didn't seem to mind either. He was secure in his world. 

Danny wasn't a damn good detective for nothing. And he'd plowed through that world with great determination and had blown it up. 

He knew from the start there was something more to the man simmering somewhere underneath the surface beneath all that...surface he paraded around like all those ribbons and buttons on his Navy uniform. His ma back in Jersey had a lot to do with instilling that in him and his three siblings. His dad had spoken often about how good his son was at reading people for a lot more than they showed. 

So, he put that on Steve McGarrett and didn't look back. 

"You know, if you want, I can go in with Kono." he offered now and there was just enough of a carefully worded sentence there meant to sound easy and standard like and maybe only Danny would have probably heard it. Steve didn't let a lot of people in but the man he slept with had a spent a lot of time investing in what this was between them.

"I can get in there with her, no problem." McGarrett went on still not really looking up from his task at hand.

He could have been talking about the weather and what his plans were that day for all the emotion carefully in place.

There it was, the reason for the mood, Danny told himself. It was all about their upcoming undercover op later on tonight. More to the point, his own part where he and Kono were pretending to be a couple at some posh event they were scoping out. Danny had dug out his tux, Kono had headed off and mentioned something about needing to find a gown and a flashy, white, very expensive sports car was on its way to the Palace for them to arrive in to this event. 

Danny was fine with it, he and Kono worked well together and they'd played at boyfriend, girlfriend before on cases. 

But, that wasn't the problem. They didn't have a problem here. STEVE had a problem here. And as usual, he was trying to run around it instead of facing it. Back then, when he and Kono had gone under, he and Steve hadn't been together. And now, they were and it hit Danny like a ton of bricks.

"Don't you think I can do it?" Danny asked him quietly as he watched him from underneath his golden brown lashes.

"What?! Of course." Steve suddenly said. "I just thought, you know, if wanted me to, I'm good either way." Of course there was no way steve would think Danny wasn't up for this case. Danny was too good at his job and Steve knew that given how he'd handpicked Danny first for his team that first day over six years ago.

"I appreciate that." Danny nodded. "I'm okay. And Kono, she's....she's great. If anything, if anyone tries anything, she'll just do one of those monster roundhouse kicks of hers and that'll be that. She's another you, man." He said and was only half joking. 

A small, very small smile found its way to Steve's lips, but he sucked them in and he finally turned his hazel eyes on his partner and said quietly, "I'm not Kono."

"Yeah, I know." Danny answered him in the same tone. "Kono is amazing and I love working with her." he shook his head. "I'm not in love with Kono."

The room took on a different tone as those thoughts spilled out around them. The very real feelings they shared were to big to push off into a corner and hide away.

Steve looked up, color creeping into his face as he heard Danny. A self effacing look floated around him. It was the one that came around when Steve had to talk about his feelings like the one that Danny had stumbled into right now.

Steve was jealous. He was jealous of Danny doing this with someone other than him. Traces of it had filtered into the talk as soon as the team had set this op up. Steve had been against it, thought Chin was the better choice. But, Chin was too well known around the islands coming from a family of cops as he does and even Kono herself was a bit of risky chance being his cousin (not to mention Adam Noshimori's wife). But Abby had had to go back to San Francisco for a few days and they needed to do this right now and she couldn't get back in town. Lou had declared he loved Danny just fine and all, but didn't think even with all his experience as a law enforcement officer could pull off the cover of being Danny's date for the evening. And he did better commanding the HPD officers who were assisting tonight and getting SWAT all geared up anyway.

Danny had groaned and while the group had continued with their version of musical chairs over who was going with whom and where, Steve had decided he'd had enough and decided he'd go with Danny. 

"Boss." Kono had shaken her head. "No disrespect at all, but I'm kind of insulted that you think I can't do this one. Besides, the doctors told you to take it easy, remember?" she reminded him. "Someone in there takes a liking to Danny and you'll go all SEAL on them." she smirked at a blushing Danny.

Steve had come along well- or as well as anyone with Steve's action man ways and Danny's constant watch over him- from his recent liver transplant surgery. His new organ, courtesy of his boyfriend and partner, apparently was learning how to get along with Steve's ways, but his team still felt the regular need to remind him to watch himself, much to Steve's frustration.

"Hello, still in the room and we already have this settled. Kono and I are the ones going in and Chin and Lou are in the van and Steve is directing the operation- just directing." Danny emphasized the last part. "You aren't running after them, right?"

Steve had huffed and Danny remembered that every time that Kono had giggled or Danny had smirked at some comment they shared, his eyes would go darker and he'd look away, unable or unwilling to express what was obviously going on with him.

"It's just an op." Danny gestured with his hand now and his head shook briefly from side to side again. "Just an op."

McGarrett watched him now, staying silent as his eyes bore into his own. 

"You're not an op...for me." The blond from New Jersey let him now. "This isn't an experiment and you're not an itch that I felt like scratching." he gestured between them. "These feelings...they just never went way, they weren't going anywhere. So, I did the only thing I could have done here, Steven. I could have gone through it and not said a word, not say a thing, not do a thing and things would be just fine. They'd be just okay. You know, but, I wouldn't have been okay. I would've been sitting here, pining away for my best friend and I don't pine very well."

Steve actually laughed a little at that. "Yeah, I've been listening to you go on and on about the virtues of living in New Jersey since the day I met you, pal." 

"Scoff, but wait until I take you there. You'll be wanting to go back again and again." Danny predicted. 

Steve didn't know about about loving it so much that he'd ask for repeat visits, but for the moment he was more focused on Danny telling him that he was actually planning on taking him with him when he went there and hold up there, did Danny actually say they were going to go together more than once?

"You're taking me with you?"

"Of course- wait, are you not listening to anything I'm saying here, McGarrett, I'm trying to tell you..."

"I heard, Danny, I heard." Steve assured him in just above a whisper. 

"My parents want to get to know you and my sisters are dying to meet you, I think they're a little jealous, actually." he snickered as much to himself as to his partner. 

"Jealous?" Steve raised his dark eyebrows. Steve had met both Danny's mother and father when they'd been in Hawaii a few years ago, but he'd never been introduced in person to Danny's nephew, Eric's mother, Stella, or his other younger sister, Natalie.

"I have described you to them from time to time." Danny admitted with a smirk.

Steve and Danny hadn't been together back when his parents had come to Hawaii and Steve had been pretty sure that he'd been careful not to let on about his attraction to their son. His mother, Clara, her warm and sunny personality always present, had been very welcoming of Steve into Danny's life. He now wondered if maybe she'd known somehow how he'd felt about Danny.

As for Stella and Natalie, he couldn't even begin to know. Stella's son, Eric, who lived with Danny and worked in the tech lab at 5-0 had figured it out pretty quick. For as immature and carefree as Eric was, he was a pretty sharp kid who Steve had caught watching him watch Danny one too many times not to pick up on it.

His most awkward moment in recent times had been that moment when Eric had wanted to know how long Steve had had a thing for Eric's "Uncle D" and if he wanted any tips on how to get his attention, he had to just ask and Eric would be more than happy to help him out, no problem.

"What...what did you say?" Steve wondered carefully.

"That I was seeing my really hot boss and partner." Danny answered him in a calm but assured voice.

Steve's eyes lit up at the description, but in the next second, Danny's own blue eyes crinkled up mischievously and he added, "but I also added that he can be kind of a hard ass and he's grumpy when he gets in a mood."

As if to put emphasis on what he was saying, he reached over with his foot and pushed at Steve's backside causing the other man to shove off the bed.

Steve heaved his long body off the bed and headed for the door and stuck up his middle finger over his shoulder as he reached the threshold.

"I'm kidding!" Danny called out to him, a huge grin spreading across his face. He was still in that lazy morning mode and wanted to savor it for a bit longer.

"Jeez, babe, get back over here. I'm really feeling too comfortable right now to come after you, okay?" 

Steve turned around and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. But, he hadn't yet made a move back over to Danny and their bed. Instead, he leaned his longer than long frame against the wall by the door, his hands shoved into the pockets of his running shorts. His face wore the expression of expectant but was otherwise unreadable.

Steve was a dream to Danny.

Moving five thousand miles to Hawaii after his divorce just so he could continue to be in his daughter's life was all that had rattled around in his head all those first several months he was there. He had resented it, resented having to give up his life in New Jersey and move away from his family and friends and start a new job, give up his house and live in a ridiculous excuse for an apartment because that was all he could get at the time. It was all because his ex-wife had married someone else and had taken their daughter to live here on this too hot all the time island that had more sand than Danny had ever probably seen in his whole life before he'd gotten here.

The Honolulu Police Department had pretty much all hated him except for his former partner, Meka Hanimoa and Officer Duke Lukela and fresh from the police academy, Pua. And then Steve McGarrett had swooped in six horrible months later and stolen his case and then had stolen Danny himself from HPD for his state task force and Danny had never looked back.

He hadn't figured that this former Naval Intelligence officer and Navy SEAL with his degree from Annapolis and his thousand yard death glare in him (and bravo to the Navy for instilling that into his DNA so well) would actually be anything more to him than a pain in his ass on a daily basis. He never counted on being attracted to him. He never counted on Steve returning the feeling. 

He never counted on falling in love again.

"You're a lot more than I ever expected especially again after my last relationship blew up." Danny told him quietly. "I didn't plan you."

"You didn't?" Steve sounded surprised, but there was no mistaking the mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"You think I have a death wish planning on going for a lunatic who likes blowing things up and doesn't wait for back up? Like every day, Steven? Like I told you, I'm still trying to get used to this place, much less get used to you. But, this place gave me you."

"You don't hate it here as much as you gripe, Danno." Steve gently reminded him. He'd worked hard at getting Danny to see the wonderful things Hawaii had to offer him and Danny had come a long way in more than six years. 

"It's my children's home." Williams nodded. "So, ....it's my home now. Has been for awhile." It's been my home ever since you, he added silently, but Danny really didn't know if the other man was ready to hear that from him. He'd tell him, though. He' d learned not to wait too long when you knew.

"There's no one else, McGarrett. I'm not biding my time waiting until something better comes along, okay? I've got nothing else planned except beers and steaks on the lanai( well, beers for him because Steve couldn't anymore since his surgery and Danny didn't as often because he couldn't with Steve anymore and he didn't even care because Steve was still here and that's all that mattered), watching all the action movies you can get your hands on just so you can say, 'I can do that better' when we watch them, and a lot of great sex." Danny raised his eyebrows and tried to read his partner's reaction.

Danny himself thought a minute and then added, "Okay, wait. Since we're talking about you here, I do have to include the countless hours and hours I will be spending trying to get you stop blowing things up and risking your life every time we go to work."

Now, Steve did raise his eyes curiously. "I don't do that every..."

"Seriously, you really want to go there right now? Because I have a list, a very well kept list, since I've met you of all things that you've done. And I'd be happy to bring it out and go over it with you either chronologically, alphabetically, or just plain work our way up from the bottom to the top of ridiculousness." Danny challenged him. "Or you can come back over here and we can pick up where we left off last night." he invited and his blue eyes started seep closed invitingly.

"I know you were planning on going for a run, but I think we can tweak your routine a little bit this morning and still get a workout in, buddy." Danny raised his arms and folded his hands behind his head against his pillow.

The Lieutenant Commander eased his body off of the wall and made his way over towards the bed he now shared with his blond partner. Easily covering the distance between them, he had a easy grace to his movements considering his long form no matter what speed he was moving, Danny always noticed he did it with ease.

Seriously, did Danny think there was any thinking involved in this decision?

When he got up next to Danny, Steve arranged his body so that he was lying half on, half off of him, the end of his legs dangling off the the bed. Danny reached out and caught a hold of him as he lowered his dark head and began to brush kisses across the exposed flesh of his abdomen just at edges of the rumpled bed sheet that lay carelessly across his lap and beyond.

His skin puckered and quivered and his heart started beating out a heavy thud from within him as Steve continued his ministrations and one of his hands reached under the sheet and he began to palm Danny's erection lovingly as he continued to lavish his stomach.

Danny's breath started to come out in little pants as he could no longer breathe through his nose. His fingers dug into the muscles of Steve's arms as he struggled to fight off the release that was threatening to happen too fast for both of them. He had wanted this to last a little longer, but Steve wasn't making it any easier.

His eyes seeped shut and a string of expletives from him filled the room as Steve's hand continued to stroke his length and his mouth moaned against Danny's belly button. 

Danny wanted to hold him off, to slow their pace a bit, but he'd die if Steve stopped doing what he was doing and so he held on, urging him on, the bed sheet was getting crushed as they were both squirming against it and each other and then the detective's back arched off the bed as he felt his orgasm shock violently through him and almost knocked Steve off of him. He completely collapsed heavily, his ragged breathing flooding the room.

Steve fought him back and turned on completely, his own climax pooled between his legs as he continued to stroke Danny through his release, his lips nipping at Danny's skin crazily, murmuring words Danny couldn't understand but could feel on his body.

His hand slipped away at last and fell at Danny's side with a rough thud and his breath fanned Danny's stomach as his head now lay on its side against it. He ground out the other man's name in shuddering speech as he felt fingers still clutching his hot, perspiring body.

"Mine..." Steve growled into Danny's form, his arms now encircling him possessively. This was what he meant. This was what he didn't say. This was what he showed. It was his 'words'.

Danny could only nod, his strength stolen from him for the moment as he stared up at the ceiling and feeling Steve clinging to him.

Several seconds later when he could lift himself up again, a lazy grin covering his face, he looked down at his lover, the blond's face filling his heart. His hair was every which way, his skin glistened and face was flushed with heat that was still trying to cool down.

"I feel sorry anyone who isn't me right now." Steve stated and somehow, he manged to make his blown eyes look like they were dancing around.

Danny could only laugh and it poured from him in waves, his heart swelling up as he watched Steve. "Get off me, you idiot, you're heavy." 

Still, he didn't complain at all when Steve lay back down against him as the morning Hawaiian sun crept up into the sky and creeped in through the slits of the window coverings and through the sides of the exposed parts of the french doors that led out to the upstairs deck off of the master bedroom.

He could definitely stay like this for a little longer before a nice warm shower together and some breakfast waited for them...


End file.
